Road to Nowhere
by Kagosha
Summary: 'Bam! Bam! Like a gun to the head. Time is ticking, death is at my door. The tears fall, but she can't see them. I'm drowning...' Lightning suffers quietly, hiding something dangerous from the world. Set post-XIII, with certain changes. FLight, Rated M for Limes, Lemons, and language. WARNING: Possible ED Triggers within. Please Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FFXIII, all copyright goes to Square-Enix.

Chapter 1: Overindulgence

Some people say to take it easy, lay back, and keep everything proportional. Well, Fang didn't live like that. Fang was an absolute live-wire. She lived on the edge, and wasn't afraid to talk dirty or get into a fight, confident as Hell. Lightning? well she was just the same, but secret events will fracture her confidence...

The ex-soldier sat at the bar, seeing her reflection in the marble as wooden fans swished overhead. She had arrived home a few hours before. A flashback replayed itself in her head. She slammed her fist down hard. A man's laughter echoed in the chasm of her mind. Damn him! She would fix this.

There it was, all set out, ready to go; a smirk stretched across her lips. Two packages of Oreos, a bag of chips, and a bottle of lemon-lime soda sat in front of her tauntingly. Lightning stared at her poison on the table, ripping into the chips first. She ate ravinously, throwing in a cookie and a swig of fizzing soda every now and then. Cookie crumbs and cream bore under her nails, as her hands became oily from the greasy chips. The soda burned her mouth as she guzzled it without hesitation. She ate and ate, until there was nothing left.

Her stomach clenched in a tight knot; a rush of anxiety momentarily robbed her of sensation. Her eyes roamed over the empty containers, as she stared down in morbid fascination. Slouching back, her gaze rose to the ceiling. The motion of the wooden blades entranced the exhausted woman.

The lively ring of her Mobile suddenly jerked her back to reality. Anxiously glancing at the illuminated screen of her phone, she watched as her sister's name scrolled by. A small picture appeared above Serah's name causing Lightning to swallow nervously. Her carefree smile seemed to mock the older Farron. Lightning stood, tossing the evidence of her Binge-session in the trashcan. Thundering footsteps in the stairwell were like a slap to the face; she carelessly threw her mobile on the couch. The gentle thump of a bag hitting the doorframe paired with the soft jingle of keys and the jiggling of the lock, spurred her into action. Her eyes widening, Lightning sprinted to the bathroom, knowing what was coming next.

She was dizzy, her body starting to realize what she had consumed. She smirked at herself in the mirror, pressing down on the door lock. She grabbed her toothbrush from its cup by the sink and opened her mouth. Inserting the item without hesitation, pushing it to the back of her mouth, she felt the instant rejection. Up and down her throat it went, irritating her gag reflex with good measure. Her toothbrush dropped to the floor with a click. The woman was on the floor now as well, grasping the sides of the toilet. She heaved, again and again. Lightning doubled over, gasping as her stomach spasmed. Snatching a towel from the rack, she roughly wiped her mouth. She stood, shaking from the loss of fluid, breathing heavily. Lightning carefully unlocked the door, peeking into the hall, scanning her surroundings. The rattling air vent was audible.

Light made her wobbly exit towards the linen closet, collecting a fresh towel so she could shower. She sighed, and turned around going to her bedroom to acquire something to sleep in. The door way revealed an unexpected visitor, standing before her with arms crossed, a dying sun illuminating their figure. The tan skinned woman wore a tight black tanktop with a blue sarong tied at her left hip, toned stomach exposed, barefoot. A tribal necklace was about her neck, brunette hair wildly framing her face, her exotic green eyes gleamed playfully.

"Fang?" Lightning swallowed nervously, her blue eyes widened as she subtly shrank back. She'd been caught, but how? Damn, she was crafty!

"Ah, Lightning?" the amazon remarked back pushing off the door frame, easily wrapping her arms around a very weak Pinkette.

That wasn't right... Fang furrowed her brow; normally she would have been drop-kicked by now or pushed away at the very least, but it was damn cute. At this advantage, the Pulsian decided to curl a hand about her friend's silky lochs to better see her crystal hues. Boy did Fang ever want to plant one on her.

Lightning gritted her teeth, feeling the nausea coming over her again. A light blush fluttered upon her cheeks at Fang's contact. Lightning placed a hand flat on the other woman's chest.

"I'm sick Fang, let me go...," she said quietly, staring at her point-blank.

Fang grinned at Lightning's reaction, then frowned, obliging her friend's wishes and padded towards the bathroom, where she couldn't help but stare at the mess in the toilet. Good Etro, what on Pulse had Light been putting in her system!? She closed the lid and flushed the tar colored vomit down. "Well, that's no good..."

She gave her head a curious tilt, picking up a lavender toothbrush from the floor. Stepping back into the hall, she leaned against the wall, waiting for her girlfriend. Did she wish to follow? Oh yes, but Fang knew it was better to act at the correct time. For now, she'd stay put and look pretty.  
The Pinkette delved through her closet, selecting a light gray camisole, clenching a forbidden garment; they were light pink panties. She silently wondered how those even got into her inventory. Still rummaging, she happened upon some navy Yoga pants. Perhaps wearing them would prevent Fang from trying anything suggestive tonight. With her towel and clothes folded, she made it out into the hall.

"Takin' a shower?" The tan skinned female asked.

"Uh...Yeah," Lightning replied with her hand on the doorknob.

"Ok..." Fang dismissively waved.

- xXx

AN: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy XIII, everything is Copyright Square Enix.

Chapter 2:

Lightning removed her clothes, folding and placing them on the other side of the sink, parallel to the ones she would change into after the shower. For a brief moment she caught her naked body in the mirror. She wanted to smash the glass, but settled for glaring at it. Since doing so would work against her, she imagined a cracked surface to pacify her violent nature.  
She stepped over to the bathtub, pulling back the Moogle-print curtain. Lightning turned the knobs, and jerked up the diverter. Revisiting the vanity, Lightning unfastened her necklace, also removing the braided band off of her right upper-arm. She lovingly laid them atop her sleepwear. Even in her darkest moments, those articles were a comfort. With everything off her person, Lightning got into the shower. It felt nice, almost like heated rain pelting against her back.

Xx

The microwave beeped. Fang yawned, yanking open the door to reveal her leftover pizza. She slipped her dinner off onto a plate, leaving the box out just incase Lightning wanted any later. She padded around the cool tile floor of the kitchen as she chewed pepperoni and cheese. The woman couldn't recall eating much else, aside from coffee with a glazed donut that morning. Five slices seemed like a sufficient trade-off.

"She sure does take a while," the Pulsian noted. Oh well, if her princess needed time to freshen up, she wouldn't stop her.  
She went on with her meal, sitting on the island. One of her knees was up, the other leg down, dangling off of the counter. She rested her left arm on her knee lazily as she fed herself with her right hand. A beer bottle sat within arms reach. She swigged it casually between bites.

Xx

Bristles brushed through strawberry pink tendrils. Lightning sat on the toilet, wearing her accessories. She had slinked into the gray cami, underwear and pants. An unplugged blow dryer lay on the vanity after being used. She brushed some more, setting the item in a basket when she was satisfied. She glanced at the fogged up mirror, greatful she was able to hold back her frustrations from earlier.

The opened bathroom door invited puffs of steam out into the hall. The Pinkette wondered where her Pulsian was. She began her search in the kitchen. There was a box from Chocobo Pizza on the counter, but no Fang. She sauntered over to grab the box, and put it in the fridge.

Lightning grabbed a bottle of spring water and a container of Advil from the medicine cabinet. She shook out two iridescent capsules, tossing them into her mouth. She drank a few swallows of water to wash them down. Closing her eyes, an unexpected caress from behind made her jump.

"Did I scare ya?" Fang chuckled as her lover tensed momentarily. She wound her arms about her waist, kissing her ear with a slight nibble.

"What do you think," Lightning coughed, a blush warming her cheeks as she was pulled back. She recieved a teasing peck. "Ow! Where did you come from anyway?" Lightning probed, whipping her head around to ward off Fang's teeth.

The Pulsian smirked as her face was assaulted with vanilla-scented hair. It smelt so good

"Well?" Light pestered.

Fang thought for a moment, slinging a surprised woman over her shoulder. There was a bought of kicking and a string of obscenities, but it was short-lived and quite amusing to her.

Lightning was strong, however her captuer had an edge she just couldn't overthrow, not in this position anyway. She slumped in defeat.  
The pair headed into the bedroom. The Pulsian strung the smaller Cocoon Female down on the bed and onto her back, kissing her forehead with a laugh.

"I was missing you while you were gone," Fang answered, towering over her playfully.

"You're like a big puppy, but I'm not in the mood to play." Lightning sighed, shifting sideways.

The tanner woman tilted her head in contemplation of the boring situation. She needed a way to make things interesting. Judging by her ladies' sleepwear, Sex was out of the question. Dark Yoga pants didn't exactly scream flirty, even if her bare shoulders did. She gently dismounted, deciding to curl about Lightning's form instead.

The Pinkette blinked as toned muscles brushed against her spine and hot breath steamed into her ear. She was about to drift into dreamland when a question roused her.

"Guess what I learned today?"

"What?"

"You left yourself open " Fang whispered, reaching under Lightning's camisole with sneaky fingers.

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!

A big thank you to my Beta, MalachiteFlames, you're awesome! :D


End file.
